gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Luna Koizumi
A manga only character. She is the former friend to Yuka and now holds complete hatred towards her and because of that hates Mikan who is her daughter. Luna causes problems between Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyūga. It is unknown why she appears so young even though years has pasted and in a pictures Yuka looked at there was a older Luna and what she looks llike now. Story Past In the past she was feared for her soul sucking alice. Then Yuka came along and they became close friends. She started to dislike her when the principal and Yuka became close and Yuka accidentaly stole her alice stone. Yuka used her alice because,Luna has become more angry and have been using as other students to make them her friends Thinking that this would save her. In the next time she is a middle schooler. When Yukihara comes to the middle school section Luna smiles sweetly and greets him and he sees bite marks on students next to he. Yukihara then has a talk with. Yukihara tells her how she was friends with Yuka and that Yuka still cares for her and that she still cares for Yuka. This leaves her confused and asks Yukihara what he means, but he leaves her. Chapters later Luna appears in front of Yuka and tells her that, because of her everyone around her as suffered. Shiki then stops her before she says anymore, but Luna's words hurt Yuka greatly. In the latest chapter Luna came into the room where Yuka and the ESP and Yuka tearfully leave and say goodbye to her. The New Student ''' Years later should appear as a new student wanting to seat next to Nastume, but Nastume refuses telling Mikan to stay. Luna then coughs up blood and Natsume has no choice but to let her seat next to him. She meets Mikan and trys to touch her on the face, but is stopped by Natsume and Hotaru, but in the process Natsume holds Luna's hand. Natsume then allows her to sit by him sensing something odd about Luna. She then tells Natsume to join the white team( the team Luna is on) during the sports festival. Luna then becomes the new partner to Natsume. While walking with Natsume he insults her causing Luna to remark how his eyes are like his mother and that she forgives him for his disrespect. Sports Festival Luna is on he white team with Natsume and uses her alice to make Mikan appear to be a troublemaker. She does this by making it seem that it was Mikan's fault that she fell during the cheerleading competion. When she was the one who controlled the person with telekiness with her alice. '''Current Arc Luna controled students so it made it seem that Mikan was stealing their alice, so that Mikan could be forced away to the Elementay Principal's office. While there She and Mikan had a fight. During the fight Mikan accidentaly stole her alice and by doing this Luna called her a theft. She was about to go after Mikan until her hair got caught on fire from Natsume. As Mikan and Natsume escape she angrily shouted that Mikan still has her alice and calls her a theif. While Natsume and Mikan were escaping she was seen fighting with Permy. Alice Luna has a soul sucking alice which gives the ability to control others and leave a bite like mark behind if she sucks some of the person's soul out. If Luna sucks all the soul out that person will die. Trivia and Notes *Luna's alice is similar to the legendary creatures succubus and vampire. *Luna means moon and can be a reference to a crazy person. *Luna got her alice stolen accidently by both Yuka and Mikan before. Category:Female Characters